Thermal analysis of integrated circuit packages is often performed in the design and manufacturing of integrated circuits. Through the thermal analysis, the temperatures of the integrated circuit packages may be determined, and hence it may be found whether the resulting packages meet design specification or not. This ensures that the packages are not overheated, for example. Conventionally, when the thermal analysis of a package was preformed, the structure and the properties of the components in the package are collected. For example, when a package includes a package substrate, an interposer, a die, and a heat sink, the thicknesses, the power maps, the materials, and the stacking of these components are collected, and provided to an Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tool to generate a temperature map of the package. The EDA tool may calculate the temperature map through matrix calculation.
In some situations, the plurality of components in a package belongs to more than one manufacturing or design companies, and hence the thermal analysis requires cross-company information exchange. For example, the package substrate and the heat sink may be manufactured by different companies, and these companies may not want the detailed structures and material properties disclosed to the personnel that performs the thermal analysis. Missing the key information, the thermal analysis is not practical. Although some of the structures and material properties may be assumed, since the thermal analysis results are sensitive to the change of the structures and material properties, the results of the thermal analysis may deviate significantly from the actual result.